


Elegance of a Black Rose

by RubysDragonX



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, More tags to be added as Chapters are uploaded, Multi, Romance, Ruby is a Wolf Faunus, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubysDragonX/pseuds/RubysDragonX
Summary: Ruby Rose a young Wolf Faunus is about to be attending the school of her dreams 2 years early no less.This story follows the show to an extent it has my own twist's to it.





	1. A new home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is the first fic that i have Written ever so I'm sorry if it's not to your liking please give it a chance as I upload more Chapters and leave comments so i know what you guy's think about it.

"Later Rubes." The blond said as she vanished with her friends down the path towards the school building.

 

" **YANG.** " Ruby yelled as her wolf ears laid flat on her head and her tail raised a blush forming on her face in embarrassment at the nickname. Ruby then stared at the huge skyscraper like building as a wave of emotions washed over her. She felt really happy that she was at one of the most famous hunter schools in Remnant but at the same time she felt out of place as she was two years younger than the rest of her fellow huntsmen/huntresses-in-training.

 

She began to walk up the path to her new school/home for the next 4 years not paying any attention to where she was going as she fell over another students luggage. Coming back to reality her wolf ears twitch when she hears a high pitched voice yell at her.

 

“Hey! Watch what you’re doing!”

 

With her ears still down now feeling bad for what had happened trying to apologize for what she did "I-I’m really sorry."

 

The student grabbed one of the boxes, opening it to inspecting the contents. With a sigh of relief the student spins on her heels to look at the young black haired faunus realizing the girl had ears and a tail indicating her Faunus heritage. With a now more icy glare she starts to scold her for not watching where she was going. “You’re lucky this wasn’t damaged! Do you even know what this is!?” the girl half-yelled.

 

Ruby on the other hand wasn't listening and was taking notice of the girls appearance. She had pale white skin with aqua blue eyes and white hare done in a off center ponytail. She was wearing a white dress that faded into light blue near the bottom with a white jacket with red lining the inside and a white sash around her waist. Her boots were white wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front.

 

"Are you even listening." The girl said with a scowl.

 

“Yes.” She slumped a bit and drew herself inward wishing the girl would calm down and stop scolding her.

 

It was then ruby realized the vile of red dust was leaking out of the vile that the girl was holding. She tried to warn the angered girl but with no luck as the girl told Ruby to be quiet and shook her hands while still holding the dust vile making more dust go air born as the dust makes it's way to Ruby and her heightened senses.

 

" **ACHOO!!!** "

 

In an instant there was a huge fiery explosion in-front of the school that left a crater both Ruby and the mystery girl were sent flying backwards from the force of the explosion.

 

“Unbelievable! This is exactly the sort of thing I was talking about!” the snow haired girl got up and made her way to Ruby and was about to start scolding her again when a new voice spoke out.

 

"Excuse me but i believe this is yours." A mature and emotionless voice spoke making both Ruby and the White hair girl look to where the voice came from the source of the voice came from a tall girl with long wavy black hair and golden eyes she was holding out a vile of red dust only now it was sealed. Ruby could only stare at the raven haired girl as her silver eyes looked into pure gold "She's gorgeous.” Ruby thought to herself.

 

The snow haired girl takes the vile thanking the raven haired girl. "Thank you."

 

"You are Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.” The raven haired girl stated.

 

"Finally some recognition." Weiss held her head up high and puffed out her chest with pride.

 

“The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.”

 

Weiss looked furious, "What! How dare you! The nerve of- Ugh!” and with that Weiss gathered her belongings and stormed off.

 

Ruby watches as Weiss walks away before remembering the raven haired girl quickly turning around to find her already out of site.

* * *

**Beacon Auditorium**

"It's like a big slumber party." Yang says with enthusiasm while slumping down next to Ruby.

 

Ruby throws her pillow at yang and with a irritated tone "I don't think dad would approve with all the boy though"

 

"Aaawww what’s wrong Rubes." Yang said trying to sound concerned when she knows why her sister is not happy.

 

"What do you think is wrong, you ditched me this morning. I didn't get to bring my friends with me to Beacon I don't have anyone besides you here.” Ruby say's with an annoyed tone while writing on a piece of paper.

 

"What about Jaune plus one friend." Yang points out trying to make her sister feel better.

 

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend back to zero" Ruby sighs.

 

 **A few hours before.**  
Yang was right though Ruby had met Jaune just after she had lost sight of Weiss and the other girl he seemed nice and didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she was a Faunus. It did look like he wanted to ask her something but before he could they heard the bell chime and they had to make their way to the opening ceremony. She then hears something that catches her attention pulling her out of her thoughts turning to her side she sees a girl with long black hair a bow on her head and golden eyes. "It's her." Ruby begins the stare at the girl.

 

Yang looks over to where her sister is staring and then looks back with a smile "You know her?"

 

"Not really she was there when that accident happened this morning she left before I could talk to her."

 

"Then let’s go talk to her." Yang takes hold of Ruby's wrist and drags her over to the mysterious raven haired girl.

 

" **Y-YANG** let me go." Ruby yells in protest with her tail flailing all over the place and hits another student."

 

"HEY WATCH IT MUT." The student said as he turned to look at Ruby.

 

Yang stops dead in her tracks. 'What was that." Yang said with venom glaring at the boy with crimson eyes angry evident on her face.

 

The boy flinches "never mind." The boy quickly says turning back around.

 

Yang continues to walk towards the raven hair girl. "Hellooo" Yang says while stretching the greeting out "I believe you two have met." Yang gestures to Ruby.

 

With a strained smile ruby greets the girl. "H-Hi it's nice to see you again." Ruby says while rubbing the back of her head.

 

The raven haired girl looks to ruby. "You are?" She says with a straight face recalling the little red headed faunas.

 

"Oh i'm Ruby Rose and this is my sister Yang." With a smile Yang waves. "So what’s your’s"

 

Looking back and forth between the two sisters. "Blake... and you two are sisters?" The girl say's with a bit of confusion on her face.

 

With a big grin Yang picks ruby up in a bear hug. "Yep half sister's anyway."

 

Meanwhile Ruby is trying to break free from her sisters bone crushing bear hug. "Y-Yang let go of me." Ruby then elbows her sister in the nose knowing her aura will take the hit for her.

 

Yang lets go of Ruby bending over pretending to be hurt before standing up straight with a big smile.

 

Ruby stands there with a pout and her arms crossed as her sensitive ear’s pick up footsteps coming towards them.

 

"What is with all the noise some of us are trying to sleep!" A high pitched voice rung out in a half yell realizing who it was ruby almost froze up.

 

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN." Both Yang and Weiss shriek at each other and start arguing Ruby notice's blake grab the candelabra that had kept the area around them lit and blow out the candles suddenly making the whole area go dark the only light coming from the moon through the large windows. Though It's still too dark for a normal person to see but Ruby could still see everything.

 

Ruby turns to Weiss grabbing her arm "I'll help you get back to your bed just tell me where it is?" With a sigh and a reluctant tone from Weiss "Thank you and it's over by the entrance the roll, pillow and blankets are all white."

  
Ruby then looks to her sister who was just standing there playing with her hair.  "Yang you wait there I'll be right back to help you."  
  
“Well it’s not like I’m going anywhere when I can’t see. Yang said with a flat tone.  
  
When she looked back over to Yang she also could see those Amber eyes. And for a moment Ruby thought they were looking right back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK quick note: I'm sorry if this Chapter is slow things should start pick up as the story goes. Thank you for reading.


	2. A Wolf Hunts part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the wait as I get used to writing chapter's should start coming faster and Thank you so much for your support it means a lot thank you, enjoy.

Ruby wakes at the crack of dawn, just as the sun starts to rise in the sky. Ruby yawns as she stretches, her ears twitching at the sound of bird beginning to chirp. She looks around to see that she is the first person awake.

“ _First awake again, well better get to the bathrooms before they get too crowded.” Ruby thought to herself, she hates crowds because the noise hurts her ears._ She gets up grabs her toiletries and heads off to the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

By the time Ruby gets back from the bathroom some of the other students were starting to wake up. Ruby continued walking over to Yang with both of their bags as she knows the first thing her sister will want to do is brush her hair. Ruby sits next to Yang and grabs her own hair brush and start brushing her tail. An energetic voice catches Ruby’s attention as she turns to see the cause she sees a short orange haired girl bouncing around like she has limitless energy.

“Well someone is sure as hell ready to start the day, morning Rubes.” Ruby turns to look at her sister.

“Morning Yang here’s your brush.” Ruby holds out her sisters hair brush as she moves her own brush to start brushing her head. “Did you sleep well?”

“Thank you.” Yang begins brushing her hair. “Yeah I slept like a log how about you?”

“Ok i guess it was a little difficult because of all the snoring, I hope I don’t get a group of snorers as teammates.” Ruby sighs.

Yang laughs yeah that would suck, you’d be stuck with them for four years.

Ruby giggles as she holsters Crescent Rose. “Nora really likes sloths.”  
  
Yang arches a brow in confusion “who?”  
  
“Nora she’s the girl who was so full of energy this morning while everyone was still getting up, you know the girl with short orange hair. Right now she’s talking to that boy Ren about a signal so they can find each other maybe we should do the same.”  
  
“Ruby don’t you think this is a good opportunity to meet new people and make more friends”. Yang ask’s as she sheepishly play’s with her hair.  
  
Ruby sighs turning towards Yang. “I know but you know how I  am around new people I don’t do so well, and like I said last night you are all I have here do you not wish to be on the same team as me?”  
  
Yang steps forward and embraced Ruby in a rare gentle hug. “Ruby of course I do I just want you to meet other people you can rely on other than me, I will always be there for you even if we’re not on the same team.”  
  
Ruby returns the embrace letting out a content hum as she enjoys the warm loving hug. They stay there in that moment the world seeming to come to almost a complete standstill. Until the tender moment was abruptly interrupted by someone’s scream, they turn to find Jaune pinned to a locker by a red and orange spear.  
  
“What happened to him?” Yang stares at Jaune as the boy slowly comes out of his daze.  
  
“I think he was hitting on Weiss and Pyrrha I don’t think she was threatening him but more trying to stop him from hitting on them.”  
  
Yang turned her head to face Ruby. “You really need to stop listening in on people's conversations It’s not polite.”  
  
“Yang i can’t help it i never learned how to tune out that kind of stuff. Mum died before she could teach me how and I’ve tried teaching myself but I've had no luck there.”  
  
“Then you need to make it a goal to ask another Faunus here to teach you how, if your lucky you might get a Faunus on your team, who knows maybe Blake will be your partner.” Yang teasingly said the last part earning a bright blush from her sister.  
  
Before Ruby could say anything Glynda Goddwitch’s voice played through the intercoms. “Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation please, again would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation please.”  
  
“Come on Jaune.” Ruby offers her hand to Jaune to help him up.  
  
Jaune takes Ruby’s hand as she helps him up and the two walk with everyone else to Beacon Cliff.

Ruby was running through the forest thinking of anyone else who would be a good partner. She thought Jaune would be good, he was nice but she didn’t think he would be a very good fighter. Then she thought of Blake, she won’t deny she had a big crush on her they both love books so they’d have something to talk about and she was a Faunus too so she wouldn’t be alone there but Blake didn’t seem like a talker and it was clear she was hiding the fact she was a Faunus too. So who else could she have as a partner.  
  
Ruby was too deep in thought to realize someone was in front of her and in no time flat she crashed into them sending them both skidding and rolling across the ground.  
  
“Owww what did I hit.” Ruby rubbed her head as she slowly picked herself up and looking around to see what she had run into. But she immediately regretted it as she saw the last person she wanted as her partner Weiss Schnee but instead of running away and pretending she never saw her Ruby couldn’t bring herself to do so. As Weiss was still shaken up by what happened Ruby rushed over to help her. “I’m so sorry are you ok Weiss?”  
  
Ruby asked her but when Weiss heard that voice she knew straight away who had run into her Weiss brushed Ruby’s hand away and stood up. Brushing herself off she started to walk away leaving a depressed Ruby behind.

“We’re supposed to be partners.” Seeing Weiss disappear into the bush Ruby hung her head as her wolf ears lay’d flat on her head and her tail just went limp. It’s true Weiss was the last person Ruby wanted to be paired with but at the same time Ruby wanted to get to know the girl and make amends for what happened yesterday.  
  
After awhile Ruby heard footsteps heading towards her but she couldn’t believe who it was when she looked up. It was Weiss, Weiss walked past Ruby with an annoyed expression and grabbed her hood dragging Ruby with her. “You came back.” Ruby raised her hands in the air happy that Weiss came back.  
  
“By no means does this make us friends, Being friends with a Faunus it the last thing I want but it was either you or that boy Jaune. But if you slow me down and make me risk getting a bad grade because you were too slow--.”

Weiss was cut of when Ruby suddenly appeared in front of her in a burst of rose petals. “What the… How did you....”  
  
“See I’m not slow. Weiss just because I'm not good at dealing with people doesn’t mean I can’t fight. You’ll see, In no time you’ll see me in a whole new light.” At this Ruby speed off leaving more rose petals behind her leaving Weiss standing there.  
  
Weiss was fed up with Ruby at this point and was about to  just leave the girl and try and find a new partner but some rustling in the bushes caught her attention. “Ruby get out here and let's move.”  
  
…... Nothing even the rustling stopped.  
  
Weiss slowly moved closer to the thicket of bushes her and on her rapier she couldn’t see anything until she saw glowing Red eyes and started hearing snarling as a set of claws reached out to strike her. Weiss jumped back to avoid the attack and ready herself for a fight and soon enough a pack of Beowolf’s had her surrounded. Weiss was keeping her guard up and getting ready to strike the Grimm in front of her.  
  
Weiss charged not wanting the Grimm to gain the upper hand and right as she was about to strike the Grimm Ruby had appeared in front of her forcing Weiss to alter her attack and setting a tree on fire ”Watch it I almost killed you!”  
  
“Your going to have to try a lot harder than that.” Ruby comments keeping her focus on the Grimm.  
  
While Ruby kept her eyes one the Grimms she could hear the tree that Weiss set ablaze start to collapse. She concluded that staying would be a bad Idea. She sheathed Crescent Rose turned around grabbing Weiss’ and arm in the process and taking off as the Beowolf’s became trapped in the fire.  
  
“What was that, should have been a peace of cake!” Ruby exclaimed not happy with the fact that they had to run away.  
  
“Well maybe if someone hadn’t come out of nowhere after disappearing on me I wouldn’t have set the forest on fire.” Weiss fired back just as angry and annoyed at Ruby.  
  
“I didn’t run off I went up the tree to find a path for us to take, so excuse me for trying to help us get to the ruins faster, I’m perfectly fine on my own.”  
  
“Well then good for you for being the youngest person ever to crawl your way into Beacon, bravo.” Weiss starts walking off into the bushes making Ruby think she should just go find Yang and leave Weiss, however this thought only crossed her mind for a second before Ruby started to follow Weiss deciding to tough it out and try to get along with her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment I'll take any feedback to heart and try to learn from it and let me know if you'd like longer chapters too.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. A Wolf Hunts part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone this chapter is part 2 of the last one and I felt bad about taking over a month to write chapter 2 please enjoy

“See I told you it was this way and you said I was wrong.” Ruby exclaimed as her and Weiss walked out of the forest and into a clearing wear she saw Yang and Blake as well as Ren and Nora  
  
“Ok so maybe you were right you don’t have to brag about it!” Weiss finished brushing the leaves off her and turned to look at her partner who was already dashing over to her sister.  
  
Ruby dashed over to her sister jumping and latching onto her. ”Yang!”

Yang laughs as she pats Ruby’s head. ”Good to see your safe sis but it looks like you found me too late I’m partners with Blake.” Yang gestures to Blake who is standing beside her.  
  
“Same here I have Weiss as a partner.” Ruby say’s not letting go of Yang  
  
Yang’s eyes go wide asking herself mentally _why did her sister have to stumble upon Weiss of all people._ “You got the Ice Queen as a partner, Wow it is not your day is it.”  
  
“Excuse me what did you just call me brute!” Weiss half yelled.  
  
“You heard me, I’ve never met anyone as rude as you before so my sister tripped over your luggage she said sorry but you couldn’t except that could you.” Yang at this point was starting to get really pissed off her eyes starting to go crimson. She knows her sister better than anyone and if given a chance she could become friends with just about anyone. But she was also naive. Both her and her father tried to tell Ruby things wouldn’t be easy for her because of the way a lot of people treat the Faunus. But Ruby just brushed it aside saying that those people just don’t understand the Faunus and that she will be fine.  
  
“So what, I'm  just supposed to let it go, Hey don’t worry about it you only almost ruined my stuff lets be friends.” Weiss knew she may have gone a bit overboard with how she as treated Ruby but her pride would not allow her to be the one in the wrong and the reason she was so harsh to Ruby was for all she knew she could be with the White Fang which made her cautious of the little hooded girl.  
  
Yang was just about to say something when two noises grabbed their  attention, one was an Ursa collapsing as an energetic girl wearing pink jumped off the beast. “Nora never do that again.” Ren had stepped out from behind the dead Ursa but his words were unheard as Nora was already gone and was singing the Queen of the castle song with a White Rook chess piece on her head. “NORA!” He yelled out to her grabbing her attention.  
  
“Coming Ren.” she then skipped over to him and started chatting with him.  
  
The second Nosie Ruby had followed it sounded like Jaune screaming as he flew through the air and landed in a tree with a thud.  
  
But her attention was pulled away from the blonde boy as Pyrrha had jumped out of the Tree line with a DeathStalker chasing her and what looked to be a Nevermore not too far behind. “We need to help her.” Ruby immediately dashed forward she knew it was a bad idea but she just couldn’t sit back and watch. She was almost to the DeathStalker when a hail of feathers came raining down she started to dodge them but to her misfortune one of the sharp feathers had pinned her cape to the ground.  
  
“RUBY!” Yang yelled as she started to run towards her sister worried, but her worry turned into pure fear that she wouldn’t make it in time as she saw the DeathStalker change targets from Pyrrha to Ruby seeing Ruby as easy prey. And just as the Stalker had approached Ruby a white figure speed past Yang.  
  
Ruby was busy trying to get her cape free she knew she could get away if she just took it off but she wasn’t going to just leave something that she treasured so much behind and she could only stop and watch as the DeathStalker reared its stinger back. Ruby closed her eyes waiting for everything to go blank but nothing happened and she heard a familiar voice speak to her.  
  
“You are so childish, dimwitted and hyperactive and don’t even get me started on your fighting style but if you stop showing off I'll try and get along with you.” Weiss stood and took her Rapier out of the ground before turning to Ruby.  
  
“But Weiss i’m not trying to show off I’m just trying to show you I can do this and that I earned my place here at Beacon.” Ruby looked up to see Weiss had a faint smile on her face as Yang rush over and freed her cape by pulling out the feather and then taking her sister in a tight embrace.  
  
Their  attention was pulled away by the screeching of the Nevermore.flying over head as they made there way back to the group Jaune was out of the tree and Pyrrha had joined them. “Our goal is right in front of us so there is no point in fighting these things so let’s just make it to the finish line.”  
  
Ruby had received a nod from everyone and went with Jaune to grab a relic, she noticed that some of them were the same and others had pairs missing she took notice that her sister picked a white knight and grabbed the matching one thinking that maybe if she had the matching piece she would be put on the same team as Yang and Blake. Jaune picked up the matching white rook to the one Nora grabbed but wasn’t sure if Jaune also picked up on what she had. Once they had their  relic’s they started to make there way back to the cliff.  
  
On there way the Nevermore had flown ahead and landed on top of a ruined tower and screeched as the DeathStalker crashed through the tree line Ruby shouted grabbing everyone’s attention. ”Run for the bridge it won’t be able to follow us!” At this everyone seemed to agree and made for the bridge.Red had called out to Nora to distract the Nevermore that was now flying towards them, using her grenade launcher to throw the bird off course. She turned around for a moment before running as the DeathStalker got closer.  
  
Pyrrha gave cover fire from the bridge along with Ren and Blake trying to slow down the DeathStalker for Nora to reach them. Once she passed them they bolted across the bridge only to have the Nevermore fly straight into the bridge and destroy it seperating the group of teens. Ruby, Yang and Weiss were already over and now attacking the Nevermore with long range fire. Nora and Jaune had landed on that same side leaving Pyrrha Ren and Blake fight the DeathStalker on their own on what little bridge they had.  
  
“We’ve gotta get over there and help them.’ Jaune exclaimed as he look at Nora who had a grin on her face as she swung her grenade launcher into Jaunes chest plate knocking him back as she switched it into it’s hammer form and brought it down on the edge of the bridge catapulting Jaune across the gap, she then stood on her hammer and pulled the trigger firing a shot to launch herself across and hitting the Grimm in the head before jumping backwards to avoid the stinger she slides backwards into Blake knocking her off the broken bridge.  
  
Blake launched her weapon towards the broken bridge and getting logged into the stone as she held onto the ribbon she swung herself around and launched herself into the path of the Nevermore. She uses her semblance to give herself some extra distance landing on the Grimm and striking it several times as she ran down its back before jumping of and landing with the other three girls. “It’s hide is tougher than it looks.” Blake told them having just struck the beast multiple times and it have no effect.  
  
Yang reloads Ember Celica. “Then let's give it everything we’ve got.” At that all of them get ready and start firing at the Nevermore. However the Grimm just flew straight through their shots only getting hit with a few and smashing into the ruined tower. After the four of them make it back up Yang dashes off to stand on one of the piller’s and start firing off shots at the Grimm.  
  
“This is pointless none of this is working.” Weiss stated and was right the Nevermore hadn’t seemed to care about any of there attempts to kill it.  
  
Ruby took a look around at the four of them and devised a plan that would work if they can pull it off. “Cover me I have a plan.” Ruby then raced off to tell Yang and Blake the plan and then tell Weiss as they waited for Yang to do her part.

Once Weiss had successfully frozen the Grimm to the cliff base she moved to take her position for the next step. Ruby launched herself from her perch into the ribbon stretched between two pillars catching the top of her scythe on it, where the sniper rifle muzzle was.  
  
Weiss pulled her back with a glyph.“Of course you would come up with this idea.” Weiss voice told what she thought of her partner's plan.

  
“Think you can make the shot?” Ruby asked even though she knew she was capable of it.

“Hmm Can I” Weiss's tone was confident. A few seconds passed.

“Can't?” Ruby started to second guess her judgement.

  
“Of course I can!” With that, Weiss launched her.

Ruby activated her semblance increasing her speed making Ruby nothing but a blur until she smashed into the cliff wall, Crescent Rose’s blade caught around the Nevermore's throat.  
  
Weiss then created glyphs up the side of the cliff going all the way to the top, Ruby launched herself up the side of the cliff, Weiss's glyphs assisting her up, firing Crescent Rose rapidly, dragging the Nevermore with her. She hit the top, and launched into the air. The Nevermore’s head was sliced off by the sheer force exerted on its neck when it snagged on the edge of the cliff. She landed on the edge letting the Grimm's body fall as rose petals swirled around her.  
  
“Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!” Ozpin stated as applause filled the room.  
  
Ruby clapped with everyone else though she didn’t like the look of Cardin or the rest of his team something about them just didn’t seem to sit right with her but she knew she couldn’t judge a book by it’s cover so she pushed those feelings aside.  
  
Ozpin turned to the next group of students as Team CDRL left the stage. “Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!”

Jaune was surprised, the rest of his team seemed happy to. Nora hugged Ren, and Pyrrha clapped him on the shoulder making him fall over which made everyone laugh even Blake and Weiss let out a small giggle but did their best to try and hide it. “Congratulations, young man.” Ozpin told Jaune.  
  
Team JNPR also left the stage, Nora still clinging to Ren.  
  
“Nora must really like him to hang on to him like that and not care what people think.” Ruby thought to herself as she watched them leave the stage.

The headmaster turned toward the last four students still on the stage. “And finally: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces and from this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!” Ruby was just as surprised as Jaune must have been, she was two years younger than everyone else yet she was picked to be the team leader.

Yang lifted her into the air in a massive hug. “I'm so proud of you!” Yang said, her voice full of pride,

  
After the teams had been made and everyone got the code to their  dorm room they went on there way and were more than happy to find out that Team JNPR was there neighbors just across from them.  
  
“So should we set up our room now?” Yang asked as she stood in the middle of the room looking around.  
  
“We are all pretty tired Yang so I think we’ll call it a night, if no one else minds I’m going to take the first shower.” Ruby say’s and no one else saying anything as she grabs her toiletries and her favorite towel she brought from home that was pure Black with a big red rose in the middle on both sides and heads into the bathroom.  
  
Once Yang hears the shower running she calls Weiss’ name to get her attention and then pins the heiress to the wall her eyes a burning crimson as she glares at her. “Even if your her partner if you do anything to upset Ruby, make her cry or anything of the sort you’ll wish you hadn’t am I clear?”. Yang continues to stare at Weiss with a look that could kill.  
  
Weiss was clearly frightened by Yang's sudden mood change and nodded slowly.  
  
Yang moved away from Weiss seeing that she got the message and went to get ready for bed just as Ruby came out of the bathroom her hair and tail still wet. Once Yang helped dry off her tail, and after Yang had finished with the shower everyone was now ready for bed. “Thanks for the assist Yang.” Ruby hugs Yang before walking over to the lightswitch everyone saying there goodnights as Ruby turned of the lights and gets into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fight scene I've done so i'm sorry if it isn't that good please give me feed back to I can improve and make this story more enjoyable for you thanks for reading


	4. A Pure Hearted Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I've been working on some new story's that you can look forward to and life just got in the way really so here it is chapter 4.

Weiss was catching her breath while removing her rapiar from the corpse of the boarbatusk. She was currently in Professor Port's class and was more than a little annoyed and the source of that was a young black haired wolf who tried to tell her what to do at least that’s how she saw it. Ruby was about to say something but before she could. “Quiet I don’t want to hear anything from you.”

Ruby look at the ground as Weiss stormed off both Yang and Blake looked at each other. “What’s wrong with her.” Yang asked not expecting anyone to know the answer.

Once Ruby had packed up her things she ran after Weiss. “Weiss what’s wrong? Why are you being so cold?” Concern evident in her voice, Ruby didn’t have any idea why Weiss was acting so cold towards her.

Weiss at this point had stopped and really didn’t want to talk to Ruby. “Oh ha ha very funny, do you want to know what the problem is, the problem is you. I can’t stand having you as the leader, you’ve done nothing to earn your spot here and frankly anyone could do a better job at leading this team than you. You’ve done nothing but be an annoyance and frankly I'm over it, it’s an embarrassment to have you as this teams leader but you will never understand because your just a Faunus and Ozpin made a mistake.” Weiss then storms off leaving an upset Ruby behind.

Ruby watches as Weiss walks away, turning around she begins to walk the opposite direction to Weiss. As she turns the corner she bumps into someone. “Oh I’m so sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Ruby began to apologize to whoever she bumped into and when she looks up she is met with stunning golden Amber eyes looking down at her. “Blake it’s you.”

Blake looks down at Ruby putting her hand up to the Young Wolf. “It’s alright Ruby I shouldn’t have been just standing here, but that chat with Weiss didn’t sound like it went to well, are you ok?”

Ruby looks down the floor becoming the most interesting thing in the world. “Blake am I a bad leader?”

Blake continues to look at the Young wolf Faunus as her droop and her tail go limp. “I can’t say.” At this Ruby’s grip on her skirt tightens. “But that’s only because aside from the cliff I haven’t had a chance to see you lead our team. Weiss had no right to say what she said to you but you have to understand that what you were doing in class is not what a leader should do.

Ruby’s eyes were still glued to the ground. “B-but class was so boring all he was doing was talking about himself and if he did say something about Grimm it was something I already knew an----.”

Ruby was cut off when Blake put her hand up to stop Ruby’s rant. “You're right class was boring but that doesn’t mean you start doing what your were doing even if you already know what the teacher is telling you just pretend your listening. Plus in terms of potential you have the most on the team and I think you can be a great leader regardless if your a Faunus.”

Ruby was taken by surprise at Blake’s words.”D-do your really mean that?” Ruby said in a soft gentle tone a blush adamant on her face.

Blake smiles warmly at her. “Of course, I meant every word.” Blake saw a bright smile that could light up a city appear on Ruby’s face. “Hey Ruby the night before initiation you said you loved reading. I was planning on going to the library to read would you like to join me?”

Ruby’s smile got brighter if that was even possible. “Sure that sounds like fun.” Ruby then started to skip towards the library which earned a slight smile and giggle from the cat faunus in hiding which no one saw or heard.

 

Weiss was furious she had just finished talking to Professor Port and the fact that he said straight to her that she thought of herself higher than almost everyone else was something that made her not suited to be a leader and that he trusts Ozpin’s decisions. Her mind went back to Ruby and the what she said to the little wolf Faunus and then realized she just stepped on a landmine she’d walked off after her outburst at her so she didn’t see what Ruby did after she left but if Yang finds out about what she said to Ruby, she was as good as dead.

Weiss started to sweat buckets as she thought of what Yang would do to her. She was already scared of the brute after what happened last night and saying she was scared was a pure understatement. She started to think of a way to defuse this situation but wasn’t having much luck she stood by what she said but maybe she could have said it in a nicer way.

“Oh who am I kidding there’s no way to fix this mess she going to kill me.” Weiss hung her head not paying attention that someone was right behind her.

“Who’s going to kill you Weiss?” 

Speak of the devil Weiss almost jumped out of her skin when Yang suddenly spoke. “Eek, Yang don’t do that you scared the dust out of me.”

Yang snickered and waved her hand. “Sorry about that Ice Queen though you should be more aware of your surroundings, anyway so who’s going to kill you and over what?”

Weiss went pale as she thought of something to say there was no way she was going to just up right and tell Yang what she said to Ruby. “M-My sister she is going to kill me because I wasn’t chosen to be team leader.” Weiss didn’t like using her sister in this way but it was the best and only thing she could think of off the top of her head.

“Oh, she can’t be that mad at you I mean it wasn’t up to us who the leader was and I think Ozpin picked by what he saw us do in initiation and Ruby was the one who came up with that plan to kill the Nevermore.” Yang voices what she thinks is how Ozpin picked the team leaders.

Weiss thinks back to that initiation, Ruby had come up with a sound strategy to take it down so maybe she should give her the benefit of the doubt but then again for someone her age to be that good she had to be apart of the White fang. She was way stronger than she thought and if Weiss was being honest she’d lose to Ruby in a one on one fight and that pissed her off the most.

“Hey Weiss I need to apologize to you.” Yang rubs the back of her head. “So yeah I’m sorry.”

Weiss raises a brow in confusion. “Is this because of what happened last night?”

Yang turns her head away from Weiss with a slight blush of embarrassment. “Yeah I went too far even though I stand by what I did Ruby chewed me out about it this morning after our first class she was not happy with me.”

Weiss was surprised how did Ruby even hear Yang over the shower she was also surprised that Yang would apologize. “It’s alright what you did is what an overprotective sister would do I think? but how did Ruby even hear that she was in the shower?”

“Well yeah I’m over protective of her she’s the only little sister I have and I love her to bits and she has trouble controlling her heightened senses I don’t want to go into detail about it though, if you want to know more you’d need to ask her.” Yang continued to look away from Weiss but this time with a bit of a sad expression. “Anyway do you want to go get some dinner?”

Weiss nods. ”Sure I am a bit hungry.” Weiss walks with Yang to the cafeteria to get some dinner, after waiting to get their food and finding a table to sit at Yang spots Ruby and Blake. “Ruby! Blake! Over here!” Yang calls out to them and sees Ruby tell Blake something which the two then split up, Blake going over to Weiss and Yang and Ruby standing in line.

“Where were you two? Off having a bit of fun?” Yang asked teasingly with a smirk.

Blake just looks at Yang blankly. “No, we were in the library reading, plus I like living so there’s no way I’d try anything with your sister.”

“Geez loosen up Blakey I was only joking.” Yang waves the Raven haired girl off. “I’m surprised you stayed with Ruby for very long considering she likes to talk people's ears off.”

“I thought about it but didn’t follow through as a team It would be good to know more about each other so we can become a better team. So I listened and learnt more about her, she really likes weapons and cookies.” Blake wishes she could let her cat ears fall flat and rest but that would give it away that she is a Faunus just like Ruby. And she didn’t want to deal with all the stare’s that Ruby was getting from people who disliked the Faunus and either Ruby didn’t notice that some people were staring at her or she just didn’t care which Blake was a little envious of.

Looking back over to Ruby Blake can’t help but ask the girls sister. “How does she deal with it Yang.”

Yang just raises a brow in confusion and looks to where Blake is looking and notices she’s talking about Ruby. “How does she deal with what?”

“All the looks she gets from people who don’t like the Faunus, all the verbal abuse and even the physical.” Blake was truly wondering how the young wolf does it.

Yang sighs she knows what her sister has had to deal with her and their father has suggested to her to hide her Faunus traits so she wouldn’t have to deal with that kind of stuff but Ruby just brushed it off with a smile telling them that it doesn’t bother her. “I don’t entirely know Blake, Ruby is the type of person to just roll with the punches. Back at Signal, the combat school we came from Ruby was picked on alot when she first started but once people found out that two of the teachers at the school as well as myself were her family it stopped.”

Weiss interjected. “So being the brute you are and these two family members just scared everyone to get them to stop.”

Yang simply nods. “Yes what of it?”

“That’s so barbaric!” Weiss responds with her displeasure of Yang and her family’s methods.

“Anyway as I was saying. Our uncle was scary when he was angry especially when it came to someone who was bullying Ruby and even more so when he was sober. As for our father he just showered her in love in front of people like he always did and finally there’s me. I was more physical when I caught people harassing Ruby. This one time there was this group of girls who were standing over her and pulling on her ears saying stuff like. (You’ll never be as beautiful as us) and all sorts of crap like that. It pissed me off so I walked up and sent the one that was pulling on Ruby’s ear flying into the wall leaving a good dent and crack in it. I was so pissed that I beat the rest of them up pretty badly and got suspended for a week, the only reason I didn’t get expelled was probably because someone else saw what happened and came forward. After that one of the girls confessed to what they did and it looked like all the girls were going to be expelled but Ruby begged that they be given a second chance.”

Both Blake and Weiss were staring at Ruby before looking at Yang. “Well what happened did they get expelled or not?” Weiss asked though she couldn’t believe someone would get physical with the small girl sure she was annoying but there’s no excuse to harm someone physically.

“They were suspended for two weeks and had to give Ruby a written apology. When they came back to school Ruby had approached them seemingly to have just forgotten what they had done and was friendly towards them and at first it was like they were stepping on glass with her because they had bullied her and hurt her but there she was being friendly to them and so after a while the four girls became friends with Ruby the five of them spending lots of time together.”

“She just forgave them just like that?” Weiss couldn’t believe it, if that had been her she would have just let them burn and not batted an eyelash at them. Meanwhile Blake was thinking something similar, the red clad girl truly was just a pure hearted sweet innocent girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading I hope you liked it and please leave a comment they help me a lot so see you next time.


End file.
